Camisado
by lionsandduckiesandemonsohmy
Summary: Sam and Dean are discussing a hunt when their lives take a unexpected twist. Now they have to find a way to fix the past while keeping the future intact. I have three OC's and more than two pairings. Destiel, Sabriel, Adamandriel. Based off of an Ao3 fic.
1. Nine In The Afternoon

Chapter One: Nine In The Afternoon.

A/N: Hi this fic is based off a AO3 fic I read called Deja Vu. It's not on this site. The chapter names and title are all Panic! At The Disco song names. I own nothing except my OC's please review and enjoy the story.

"No Sam this is a wendigo not a skin walker!"

"I'm telling you De-" He was cut off by a shriek and three people appearing in a heap of limbs on the floor. Sam and Dean shot out of their chairs and pulled their guns. A small groan came from the pile.

"KIMMY GET THE HELL OFF ME!"

"I CANT JOHN'S ON ME."

"SO PUSH HIM OFF. I CANT BREATH."

"YOU DONT NEED TO BREATHE."

"JOHN GET OFF KIM!"

"Guys there is a gun trained on my forehead I'd rather not move." The one on the bottom sighed and pushed the girl, Kimmy, off him. The boy, John, on top fell to the floor next to Kimmy.

"Oh Hi uncle Dean and Sam!" The boy from the bottom sat up cross legged. He had sandy blond hair and one bright blue eye while the other one was a steely faded green. He wore outrageously coloured glasses and a t-shirt he also had on a red tie.

"Chris," John hit him upside the head, "be careful we don't know what year we showed up in." John had black ruffly hair and green eyes he had a small stretch of freckles across his nose and wore a grey AC-DC shirt.

Kimmy hit both of them upside the head. "Idiots." She muttered under her breath before turning to Sam and Dean. "Hi I'm Kimmy, you can call me Kim, this is John," she pointed to the black haired boy, "that is Christopher or Chris." She smiled widely at them. She appeared to be the oldest and she wore a tank top with a open plaid shirt. She had blond hair with purple streaks and wore it in a bun at the top of her head. She had brown eyes and a nose pierce.

"Okay so how did you get here and what are you doing here?"

"Well uncle Sam we were being chased and we were cornered so we did the first thing we thought of. We went back in time."

"CHRIS! You could've eased them into it."

"But Kim that's no fun." She sighed.

"Whatever." She snapped and a bag of circus peanuts appeared. She took one out and promptly but in half. John and Chris glared at her. She tilted her head back and groaned all to late in realizing her mistake. "Sonofabitch!" Sam and Dean cocked their guns. "Oh put those away your not going to shoot three kids!" She stood up, the bag of candy had mysteriously disappeared, and brushed her shorts off. She helped Chris and John up and turned back to Sam and Dean. "Seriously uncle Dean put the damn thing away." She was about 5'4" while Chris was 5'0" and John was 5'8".

"Wait, wait, wait, uncle Dean?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah uncle Dean." Dean let out a snort.

"Is he uncle Sam?" Dean nodded his head towards Sam.

"Well not for me, but for John and Chris." Dean burst out laughing. He uncocked his gun and put it away. Sam did the same.

"What?"

"Dude she's saying she's your daughter."

"Yup and John is yours." Dean stopped laughing. John put his face in his hands and Chris played with his tie. "Oh! Hmm but I probably shouldn't tell you."

"What?" Sam asked as he sat down. Kim opened her mouth but Chris clapped a hand over it.

"Kim I swear to Ch-"

"You swear to who now?"

"No one uncle." He put on a big fake smile. Kim licked his hand she had a extremely pissed expression. "EW!" He wiped his hand on his jeans. She smirked and crossed her arms.

"There going to find out eventually."

"Yeah but remember when they went back and nearly erased themselves from existence with a look!?"

"C'mon it'll be fine." Chris threw his hands in the air.

"Fine but I'm not explaining to future uncle Sam or Dean."

"Wait hold up for a minute here." Dean held up his hand just as Kim was about to talk. "Who is your dad?" He pointed at Chris. Kim and Johns eyes widened and they sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Your brother."

"But you called Sam uncle Sam." Kim covered her eyes Chris could be VERY protective of his dad. John cringed this can't end good.

"Your right I'm sorry I mean the brother that you don't seem to care two shits about." Dean just looked confused. Chris's eyes burn bright blue and his wings unfurl. They were a light brown with hints of red. He had two. "Adam you jackass!" Dean looked mildly terrified. "You know what?" His eyes stopped glowing. "I need a walk." He put away his wings and disappeared. Kim glared at Dean.

"Thanks for that he could be anywhere!"

"What! How was I supposed to know." John stood up.

"You left him in Hell for how long!? You could've thought harder. C'mon Kim lets go find him."

"I'm going to stay here and explain to them. You go ahead. He listens better to you." John nodded and disappeared. She snapped and a bag of chocolate appeared. She took one and popped it in her mouth.

"You know for being Sam's kid you have a unnatural sweet tooth." She swallowed the chocolate and smirked.

"You know it takes more than one person to procreate."

"No shit Sherlock. I mean does Sam's wife have a sweet tooth?"

"The one that Sam is married to does have a sweet tooth yes." Dean squinted at her as she ate another piece of chocolate.

"Why'd you do that." She put on an innocent look.

"Do what?"

"You said 'the one' not girl 'the one'."

"Dean are you trying to hint that I might get married to a guy." Kimmy takes another bite of chocolate.

"Well." Dean burst out laughing.

"Sam's gay! I knew it!"

"Speak for yourself." Sam immediately perked up at this.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," she ate another piece of chocolate, "Dean you marry a guy. More or less." Sam burst out laughing. Dean looked confused.

"More or less?"

"Well I really shouldn't say anything."

"C'mon tell me."

"Fine. He's more wavelengths of celestial intent." Sam burst out laughing again.

"YOU MARRY CASS!" Dean turned bright red. Kim smirks.

"I wouldn't be talking pops."

"What?" Dean sits up even straighter. Kimmy leans down and whispers something in Sam's ear. He promptly turns bright red. "But...what...I...um...I."

"What!?"

"Its up to Sam."

"Hey you told him who I marry!"

"Fine he marries-" Sam shot up and clamped a hand over Kimmy's mouth. Sam didn't see it but Dean did. Her eyes flared blue and she peeled his hand off her mouth. "Never ever do that. It's a good way to lose a hand. Even if you are my dad."

"Sorry."

"I'm going to help look for Chris." She disappeared with a flap of wings.

"Sam." Dean looked at his brother and he was scared. "She would've ripped your hand off." Sam was about to talk but was interrupted by John coming home with a calmer Chris.

"I'm sorry. I just get protective of dad." Sam looked confused.

"Where's Kimmy?"

"We thought she was here. With you."

"No Sam pissed her off and she went to help you look for Chris." John and Chris exchanged nervous looks.

"We will be right back." They disappeared leaving Sam and Dean alone.


	2. Northern Lights

Chapter Two: Northern Lights

A/N: Hi. I am posting this as soon as possible for the previous delays on my other story and will also publish the next chapter for that soon. Please review and tell me what you think. I only own my OC's.

.

Sam and Dean sat in the motel watching TV trying to forget about the experience hoping it was some sort of dream. Chris and John were in Paris talking to Kimmy.

"Do you know what happened?" Chris sat on her left.

"No. You could tell us though." She looked at her hands tears streaming down her face.

"C'mon Kimmy." John sat on her right and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Future Sam, my dad, he nearly kills me." Chris gasped and John rubbed her back.

"Why?"

"I nearly got Gabe killed. I was on a hunt alone they told me not to but I went and I was cornered and dad showed up and fought the demon but he pierced his Grace and nearly bled out I barely healed him and got him back. Sam didn't mean to he was just mad. He grabbed the closest thin and threw it with out looking it was an angel blade and it landed in my arm." She held out her arm and there was a small scar by the inside of her elbow. "He really didn't mean to but when he touched me earlier I felt my powers dying slightly. So I ran."

"We gotta go back. They're the only ones that can help."

"I know. Let's go. Oh wow." She looked up at the stars and saw the Northern Lights. "Pretty isn't it?"

"Yeah." Chris stood up and helped Kim up. John jumped up. They grabbed hands and appeared in front of the TV.

"Hey! I'm watching something." John sighed and turned around. He shut off Doctor Sexy.

"We need to talk."

"Okay. Shoot." Sam sat up straighter and Dean leaned forward. Chris stepped forward. He gulped nervously and adjusted his red tie.

"I am Christopher James Milligan. I am the only son of Adam and," he paused and looked at his cousins they urged him on, "Samandriel the angel." Deans eyes widened. Sam looked stunned. "Kimmy your next."

Chris stepped back and Kimmy stepped forward. "I am Kimmy Beth Winchester. I am the only daughter of Sam Winchester and," she gulped, "Gabriel the archangel." Deans eyes went even wider and Sam looked a little less stunned because he knew. She stepped back and John stepped forward.

"I am John Samuel Winchester. I am the only son of Dean Winchester and Castiel the angel." Dean looked resigned and Sam has an 'I knew it' face on.

"Proof." It was all dean could mutter. "Prove that you are the sons and daughter of angels and a archangel." They looked at each other and shrugged.

Chris was the first. He walked forward and unfurled two pretty massive wings. He put them away.

John went next he stepped forward and revealed four slightly bigger wings. His were black with green undertones.

"Wow." Kim smirked.

"Oh father you haven't seen anything." John put his wings away.

Kim stepped forward. She revealed six extremely massive wings. They were gold with purple and blue colours mixed in. She put them away and stepped back. "So believe us now?"

"I do."

"Yup." Sam popped the 'p'. "Wait a minute aren't you three Nephilim?" It was Johns turn to get pissed apparently.

"Yes but if you ever call us that again I will rip your lungs out."

"Okay." Sam held up his hand in defence. "So how come you each have a different number of wings?"

"Well dad, Samandriel is a lower ranking angel more along the lines of guardian. Cass is a seraph they generally have four wings but Cass didn't, couldn't, have another set for certain reasons. And Gabe is an Archangel they have six wings." Dean furrowed his brows.

"Why?"

"I shouldn't say. If anyone tells you it should be John." He looked expectantly at John. He looked down.

"No."

"Okay. We need to sleep so if you guys don't sleep go somewhere else." Kim glared.

"We sleep." Dean just shrugged and walked to his duffel. Sam did the same.

"I get the couch!" Chris flopped down onto the couch. John sighed and Kim groaned. They both grabbed a pillow and layed on the ground. Dean changed and Sam changed after him. They each went to bed. These next few days would be fun.

.

.

Extra A/N: This chapter was really angsty sorry. Oh my God sorry for the delay I had it written but I like to post new chapters along with new chapters and such for other stories so just sorry.


	3. Sarah Smiles

Chapter Three: Sarah Smiles

.

.

A/N: Hi guys I'm really sorry about the delay on the last chapter. This was written at night so. Not beta'd all mistakes are my own. And pretty angsty. Also sorry for this chapters delay.

.

Dean woke up to the sound of Kimmy screaming. He jolted up knife in hand and surveyed the room. All he could see was Kimmy kneeling in the middle of the motel crying.

"Kim? What the hell!? Why are you crying? What happened?"

"E-e-everyone's g-gone!" Dean looked around. He realized that Sam wasn't there. And neither was John or Chris. They heard a small cough. Dean shot Kim a worried look. He climbed off the bed and walked to the bathroom. He threw open the door. Laying on the ground was Chris. A bruised, bloodied, and beaten Chris.

"Kimmy! You might want to get in here!" Dean kneeled by Chris and checked his pulse. He was still alive but unconscious. Kim ran in and nearly fell to the ground in sobs. "You can help can't you? You've got Grace don't you?" Kim nodded and walked to the other side of him. She pressed two fingers to his forehead. Slowly all his cuts were healed and he was clean.

"It'll take a while for him to wake up. I need a minute." She got up and walked outside. Dean picked Chris up and bridal carried him to the couch. He went outside but Kimmy wasn't there.

"Damn it!"

"Dean! Dean!"

"Kimmy?"

"Yeah come here!" Dean followed the sound of her voice and found her kneeling by Sam. He was also beaten.

"Sammy!" Dean ran up and kneeled next to him. "Can you fix him."

"No." Dean looked pissed.

"Why the hell not?"

"He's my younger father if I mess with him I could end up not being born and then this me healing Chris and Sam doesn't happen."

"What about Chris?"

"Well yeah but I don't know if he's awake."

"I'll go check." He stood up and walked back to the room. When he walked in Chris was laying motionless on the couch. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. They still had no clue where John was. All the sudden Kim screamed. He sprinted out and over to her. She looked slightly transparent.

"He's dying so I'm ceasing to exist."

"You said Gabriel was your angel father, correct?" She nodded. "Okay this better work." He turned around and tilted his head upward. "GABRIEL! YOU SON OF A BITCH! GET OVER HERE! THIS CHICK CLAIMING TO BE YOUR AND SAMS DAUGHTER IS HERE!"

"Whoa Dean-O lower your voice and yeah," He looked at the disappearing Kim, "she's my and Sam's daughter. Why is she-" He stopped talking when he saw Sam. "What happened?" He kneeled beside him and checked his pulse. _Bum...ba-bum...bum...ba-bum..._

"We don't know." Gabe nodded. He swallowed and pressed two fingers to his forehead. He shouted slightly in anger.

"Damn it! It's not working."

"Why?"

"Well just using my Grace isn't enough to bring him back from the brink of death. Castiel brought you back from Hell and had to meld his Grace and your soul together."

"So what can you do?"

"The same thing Castiel did but that's it."

"Do it."

"Are you su-"

"If it will save Sam and Kimmy over there then yes." Gabe nodded he put his hand under Sam's shirt onto his stomach. A bright light shine slightly from under the shirt and Sam's cuts slowly began to heal. His back arched off the ground and then dropped when the light stopped.

"It'll be a bit before he wakes up. Kimmy you seem to be doing better."

"Yeah." Kim was studying the inside of her elbow. Dean exchanged a confused look with Gabriel.

"What're you doing there?" She shook her head.

"Oh nothing. Nothing. Let's go check up on Chris." She walked back to the motel room. Gabe picked Sam up bridal carry and began to walk back to the motel with Dean.

"I'm going to get something from the Impala." Gabe nodded and Dean veered off to his car. Huh he could've sworn he parked closer to their room. He opened the trunk and nearly shouted. John was laying beaten in the trunk. Oh God. "GABRIEL!" Gabriel appeared next to Dean.

"Wha- Oh." He pressed two fingers to Johns forehead. Instantly his cuts and bruises healed. "Take him back to the room." Gabriel disappeared again. Dean picked up his son and shut the trunk. He ran as carefully as he could back to the motel. The door was open so he just walked in and set him down on the bed. He ran a hand through his hair. Chris had woken up and was drinking some sort of liquid. Sam was still unconscious.

"JOHN!" Kim ran over to his side he brushed the hair out of his face. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah I've healed all his wounds." She made a noise of frustration and left the room muttering something about clogs? "I'll check up on her." Gabriel began to leave but Dean stepped up before him.

"Maybe I should take care of this." Gabriel looked like he was about to argue but didn't.

"Ok." Dean nodded and walked after Kim he shut the motel room door though. "Hey what's wrong?"

"It's just that I'm supposed to protect them and-"

"Hey this was not your fault."

"Okay. I just feel horrible. " Dean just wrapped her up in a hug.

"Let's go back."

"Okay. Besides anymore angst and your going to get your period." She smirked as Dean hit her on the back of the head. "Worth it." Dean grinned as they walked back. She was definitely Gabe's kid. They walked back in. Sam had woken up. Gabriel had taken this to his advantage. Apparently Sam was cool with his soul being melded to Gabriel's Grace considering that they were making out on the bed.

"Hey! There are young eyes here!" Chris seemed absolutely uninterested. He was staring intently at a book. He put a hand in front of Kim's eyes. She just lifted them off as she scoffed.

"Please they're always all over each other." Sam and Gabe had parted and Sam was blushing madly. Dean raised a curious eyebrow.

"So your both just cool with this?" Chris finally looked up.

"You get used to it after awhile. Don't get much further then snogging though because you always interrupt." Dean just noticed that somehow Chris had a accent.

"How do you have a British accent?" He looked back to his book.

"I limit social interactions to BBC and family. I don't talk much except to yell at the TV and well I'm mainly surrounded by accents and I seemed to have picked one up. Hard to shake."

"Its really fun to make fun of the words he uses. Like I mean what the hell does snogging mean?"

"It's a British slang term for kissing." Sam supplied.

"Yeah whatever dad." She sat next to Chris. "What're you reading?"

"The Adventures Of Sherlock Holmes by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle."

"I know who Sherlock Holmes was written by how dense do you think I am?"

"Do you honestly want me to answer that?" She just shook her head. He hadn't looked up through the whole conversation. She picked up the remote. "Do we have to watch the telly? We don't even get BBC here."

"Well you'll be reading so just tune the 'telly' out." She mocked him for his accent. "Besides I would like to see what crap they have on Disney XD. That is the only channel that seems to work." She turned it on to Disney and sat back. Sam hadn't moved and Dean had grabbed a beer and sat at the table Gabriel was standing behind the sofa watching the TV.

 _"Coming up next we got everybody's favourite time-traveling Doctor. It's Doctor Who!"_ Chris slammed his book up and snapped his head up a very smug grin on his face. Kim groaned.

"I forgot they put that on Disney! Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Chris smiled as the episode started. Kim got up and walked to the table. She rested her head on her arms on it. They all stayed in silence until Chris disrupted them.

"OH MY GOD! YOU GUYS LOOK!" He hit pause on the remote and pointed angrily at the TV. Dean stood up and walked over.

"What are you freaking out about. SON OF A BITCH! SAM!" Sam looked up from a mythology boom he had been reading.

"What?"

"That guy looks fucking just like Crowley!" Sam stood up and walked over.

"Holy shit."

.

.

.

P.S. For anyone wondering they do actually have Doctor Who on Disney XD that wasn't something I made up. I don't know if they have the Matt Smith series' on but this will not be a crossover.


	4. There's A Good Reason These Tables

Chapter 4: There's A Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey, You Just Haven't Found It Yet.

.

.

A/N: Okay so I got really distracted with this one. Please forgive. But I'll make this one extra long. Please enjoy.

.

.

Dean lit the match and dropped it in a bowl. The bowl was placed in the middle of the table that had some chalk writing on it. Sam was to his left and John was to his right. Gabriel was standing a little to close to Sam. Kimmy and Chris stood beside John all surrounding the same table. Sparks burst up out of the bowl.

"Well isn't this just a happy family gathering. Although you are missing a few angels and a brother." They turned to face Crowley standing behind them hands in his pockets. Dean walked over to him.

"What the Hell is this?" He pointed at the TV which was still on pause. Crowley looked at it and sighed.

"My meatsuit got loose in London for a bit. Anymore explanation needed?"

"How come you didn't just repossess him?" Everyone turned as Kim spoke.

"It took me a minute to find him and then he had gotten one of those anti possession tattoo's so I had to get a different meatsuit to burn it off. Took a bit." Chris scrunched up his face like he was making calculations.

"And you didn't think to do something bout this?" John asked slightly annoyed.

"He was proud." Chris snorted. "What?"

"I'm sorry I just don't see you being kind." He barely finished talking before he burst out laughing. John rolled his eyes and Kim sighed. "Sorry, sorry I'm done now." Chris finished laughed ad sighed.

"Dean. Sam. I need he-" Cass appeared in the room and stopped short. He scanned the occupants of the room with John smiling cheekily and waving at him. "Dean what's going on?" Dean sighed and ran a hand down his face.

"Okay. Me and Sam were arguing about a hunt when these three appeared in a heap on our floor. They then claimed to be our children which is true apparently. Then Chris was watching some BBC crap about time traveling and Crowley's meatsuit was on the show so we summoned him to ask him what was going on and then you showed up."

"Okay." Cass looked, well, extremely uncomfortable.

"OH! I'm Christopher or Chris by the way."

"I'm Kimmy or Kim."

"John."

"Nice to meet you all." John walked up to Cass and hugged him. Well hug was kinda a stretch. It was more John wrapping his arms around Cass and Cass standing there awkwardly. Cass slowly pat Johns back. "Hello."

"Hi Dad." Cass stopped all motions and stiffened.

"What?" Dean spoke before John could.

"Yeah he's our son." Cass raised his eyebrows.

"Our son?"

"Yup." Gabriel finally butted in. "And she," he pointed over to Kimmy, "is mine and Samsquatch over here." Sam glared slightly at the nickname.

"Well what about Christopher. We don't know any Britain's."

"I am-" Kim stepped in front of him and cut him off.

"He is just a friend." She gave the biggest fake smile she could muster up.

"Your lying."

"Dammit I forgot I was talking to a angel. Um."

"Kimmy its fine. Cass I am Adam and Samandriel's kin." Cass looked like he had seen a ghost. He probably would've smote Chris on the spot if it weren't for John who still had his arms wrapped around him. "I think I should go now. It was nice to be here though." Chris disappeared with the sound of wings flapping.

"Chris!" Kim called at thin air. "I'll be back." She disappeared. John let go. Cass looked at the spot where Chris just stood.

"Wow."

"He does this a lot. We actually memorized all his hiding places. Just in case." John sat at the table and began to draw with the chalk. "We should go out to eat. You know when they get back."

"Wow you really are Deans son." Sam muttered under his breath.

"You betchya uncle Sammy." Sam snapped his head up a slight blush creeping onto his face. John just kept drawing.

"Oh uh I um."

"Nephilim remember." Sam just looked down and blushed. "Quit that. Your going to turn into a girl if you blush anymore." Chris had finally looked up from whatever he was drawing onto the table. Sam now looked annoyed.

"Dean control your child." Gabriel and John snorted at the same time at this. Gabriel decided to say what the two were thinking.

"Oh please Dean couldn't control a toy dog if it had a leash."

"Excuse me Gabriel you think you can do better?"

"I know I could do better." Gabriel crossed his arms in defence. John sighed.

"This is going to be pleasant." Dean glared at Gabriel both of them ignoring John. He sighed again.

"Okay how do we have a contest for this?" Gabriel thought for a minute. Then he clapped.

"Got it we each have to take care of a dog for twenty-four hours."

"How did we go from me mentioning food to taking care of animals? Seriously don't last time something like this happened Uncle Gabe created a TV series." John said and sighed. He rubbed something off the little drawing and fixed it. Sam tried looking at what he was drawing but was met with a hand over his eyes pushing his face away.

"What are you drawing?"

"Nonya." John just put a hand up and crouched down so Sam couldn't see. Gabriel got up and tried to look over his shoulder but John blocked that from view to. Dean tried from the opposite side. "AUGH!" He snapped his fingers and the drawing disappeared. "There ya happy?" Sam looked at Gabriel and Gabriel in turn looked at Dean.

"What why are you guys looking at me for."

"Because I'm your future son so your supposed to have all the answers." John stood up and flopped down onto the couch. He crossed his arms and played the only show that was on. Which was still Doctor Who. (No one had bothered to play it after the confrontation. Dean stood up like he was going to go talk to him but Kim appeared with Chris.

"John he's found a new one." Chris sighed and jumped over the back of the couch ending up sitting next to John.

"Where is it?" Kim layed in an armchair with her feet dangling over one armrest and head resting on the other.

"Big Ben clock face." John raised an eyebrow at his cousin.

"When?" Chris sighed and crossed his arms he sank down lower into the couch.

"1968." John let out a long whistle. Dean, Sam, Gabriel, and Cass watched them in awe. All three seemed so accustomed to taking care of themselves.

"We are." Chris finally spoke. As though he had read their minds which he might have. "Its kinda hard not to. We are blood relatives." Dean crossed his arms and then a thought struck him.

"Wait a minute we raised our kids to be hunters?"

"Yup" Kim popped the p and inspected her nails.

"Why?"

"Well it seemed easier than arguing with three Nephilim. We are pretty strong you know, also the angels refused to fight us." Sam looked at Gabriel and Dean looked at Cass. Gabriel shrugged and Cass was zoned out.

"I'm going to be right back." Kim shot upright at this. John also sat up straight.

"Chris where are you going?"

"Relax Kim I promise I'll stay in this year. I'll even stay in this day. I just want to see something." Chris stood up and John stood up with him he held his arm so that if Chris tried to fly off he'd take them both.

"Chris we don't know..."

"That's why I'm going to check. Now please let me go?"

"Are you going to...you know?"

"I think so, yes." John nodded and released him. Chris disappeared with a promise to be back in ten. John sat back down and Kim went back to her old position both still slightly worried. Gabriel shrugged and sat in Sam's lap much to the annoyance of, well, Sam. Dean sat back at the table and just stared off into space. No one of the adults knew where Chris went but they figured they had a better chance of winning the lotto than getting their kids to tell them.

.

PAGE BREAK. (Adamdriel coming up.)

.

Adam was laying on the bed next to Samandriel who was curled up in his arms. This was the easiest way to prevent Adam from nightmares. The wall inside his mind was holding very nicely. But nightmares about Hell would still come. Quite frankly Adam didn't mind the angel laying with him. It was kinda nice actually. So they layed together both asleep. Adam always kept one arm around his waist and always kept his face either nuzzled in his hair or neck. Sometimes they'd wake up with their legs entwined. Today Samandriel's knees were up to his chest. Chris appeared in their motel room very silently. Damn, it was hard to find them. He looked around. No one else was there, good. He cleared his throat loudly. Adam shot upright along with Samandriel. The latter instantly had his angel blade out.

"Okay you can put that away not going to hurt you. Promise." They both finally saw Chris. They also both thought he looked a lot like the other. Samandriel decided to speak while Adam sized him up.

"How do we know you aren't a demon?"

"Okay I'm assuming you've got a demon trap under the door mat." He walked over and moved said door mat revealing a very nicely painted demons trap. He stepped inside and back out of it. He did this several times. "Happy?" Samandriel shook his head.

"No. I can't see your soul or if you have Grace." Adam looked surprised.

"You can see souls?"

"Now really?"

"Right sorry."

"That's because I'm preventing you from seeing it. I have Grace."

"Prove it." Chris nodded. He snapped and all the lights exploded. "Okay. So which angel are you? I'm going to need a name."

"Christopher. Everybody calls me Chris." He held out his hand and Adam looked like he was going to shake it but Samandriel stopped him.

"Adam stop! He's a Nephilim." Adam drew his hand back.

"Augh! I don't have time for this!" He snapped and they were both fully dressed and standing on either side of Chris. "Shall we?" He grabbed their shoulders and disappeared. When they arrived back at the motel no one had moved besides the adults who had sat down. "Wow you are a bunch of lazy ass's." The two Nephilim jolted upright.

"How did you find them?"

"Easy. I have Samandriel's Grace in me so I just traced it back to him." Kim's eyes widened and John shook his head. "Dammit!" All the sudden there was a cool blade pressed to Chris's neck. All the human adults and Nephilim in the room froze. Chris looked terrified.

"Who are you? And what do you mean by my Grace." Gabriel swallowed hard. He didn't even know what to say luckily for him he didn't speak.

"Brother let him go and he will explain." Everyone looked in surprise at Cass. Samandriel contemplated this. He nodded and released Chris who ran to John and hugged him. Chris was the youngest and by far the easiest to scare. Samandriel put the blade away. "You both might want to be sitting for this. They nodded and sat down on the end of the bed. Chris walked forward.

"Hi my name is Christopher James Milligan. I am a Nephilim. I am from the future and these are my cousins. Kimmy Beth Winchester and John Samuel Winchester. They are both Nephilim." Adam looked very confused along with Samandriel. Adam was the one who spoke.

"So who's your parents?"

"Well Kim's parents are Sam and Gabriel. John's parents are Cass and Dean."

"And your parents?" Chris gulped.

"Are sitting in front of me." They both looked confused for a minute and then it clicked.

"So me and Samandriel have a kid?"

"Yes."

"Why the Hell did we name you Christopher?" Chris laughed. "Seriously."

"Oh well you guys couldn't pick a name and then one day I was watching Winnie the Pooh and whenever they would say Christopher Robin I would giggle so you named me after him." Adam nodded as if this was a legit reason to name your child something.

"Okay so what's with the accent."

"Well I limit social interactions with people and I watch a lot of BBC. The accent just sorta stuck."

"So our son is such a fangirl that he actually has an accent?" John burst out laughing.

"Yup." Kim replied she popped the p like always. Chris shot her a death glare. Which was a little less intimidating behind the wildly coloured glasses but intimidating nonetheless.

"Can we go back to bed?"

"Actually we should probably all go to the bunker." Chris responded. "I've been to your motel room which means the scent of Nephilim is there, which means Nephalem will be there." Samandriel raised an eyebrow.

"What the Hell is a Nephalem?" All three Nephilim shuddered.

"Nephalem are these things." Chris said.

"They're even worse than us." John carried on.

"Those are why were here." Kim finished.

"Nephalem are half angel, half demon." They said this at the same time. And boy did they look scared.

.

.

.

P.S. Nephalem are my own creation. If you like that idea please tell me


End file.
